We should go camping!
by DerlylovesDraco
Summary: SUMMARY:DMHG& BZGW. What happens when a lonely Draco finds himself atBlaise’s doorstep and Ginny suggests a camping trip, bringingHermione along? Read & find out.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters (although I wish I owned Draco) the only thing that's mine is the plot. :D

A/N: Hello fellow fanfic-ers! This is another fanfic created in a moment of sheer desperadoes. Please review and let me know what you think.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Draco Malfoy woke up in his bedroom only to find that his girl of the night had gone home after their passionate love making. 'Oh well…' he thought to himself 'At least she didn't run off with my money like that other whore.' He put on his onyx black silk robe and took the long journey from his bedroom to the dining room. When he got there, he was surprised to find an owl waiting for him on the table. He realized after taking a close look that it was Blaise's owl. He slipped the parchment from the owls leg and handed it an owl treat.

He unrolled the parchment and found thin, neat writing inside. The letter read:

_Draco; It's been quite a while since we've seen each other. I hate to say it, but I think I'm actually missing you. I believe we should plan a night out to catch up. I haven't seen you since about, oh… yesterday? Write back when you get this, bonehead. I'm tired of office talk. We need some girls and liquor in our lives. (Please refrain from mentioning this to Ginny.)_

_-Blaise._

He laughed as he realized how sarcastic his best friend can be. They hadn't properly hung out in quite a while. 'Actually, I think it was on graduation.' He got to thinking about Hogwarts only to find how much he was missing the place that had been like a second home to him since the age of eleven. He thought about where he was currently living, and how empty it was. He was actually tired of Malfoy Manor. It held too many painful memories of his past. He was feeling a pressure in his chest that was driving him mad. He had to get out of there.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ginny Weasley was currently in the bed of her very handsome boyfriend Blaise Zabini. Blaise was nowhere to be found, but she knew he was a morning person and understood that he must be in the kitchen making breakfast. She quickly put on one of his T-shirts and found her knickers thrown on the floor from last night and pulled them on as well. She walked out to the kitchen expecting only Blaise, but was surprised to find Draco Malfoy there as well.

Blaise exclaimed "Ginny! Good Morning, pet. We have some company." Draco averted his gaze and Blaise looked at her pointedly and she rushed out of the kitchen to put on some pants.

She came back out in more appropriate attire and gave Blaise a peck on the lips. She then turned to Draco with a small hug and said "What a pleasant surprise. I haven't seen you in quite a while. How have you been?"

"Oh you know, busy with work and all. Wow, I never thought I would hear myself utter those words. I'm in desperate need of a vacation" he said with a desperate look Ginny.

"Oh, me too. You know what I think?" she said with a mischievous glace at Blaise "We should go CAMPING! It would be great fun."

"Well, with all due respect to the lovely" He coughed a bit after saying this "couple, wouldn't there be a bit of an issue with me being a third wheel?"

Ginny laughed at this and said "Don't worry about that, I have plenty of friends. I'm sure one of them will be willing to come."

Blaise said "We'll go this weekend."

"Well, I'm off to work. I'll leave you boys to it." And with a loud pop, Ginny disapparated.

"Who do you suppose she will bring?" asked Draco, his curiosity getting the better of him.

"Oh, I'm sure she'll be to your liking." answered Blaise with a mischievous look that made Draco a bit unsure of what he was doing. They were planning something, they had been for a while. Draco didn't miss that glance at Blaise from Ginny when she suggested camping. He had actually always been a bit intimidated by the girl.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/n: Okay, so this chapter is a little bit short, but I'm sure the rest of them will make up for it. I will update it soon enough. Review, let me know what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione Granger was woken up by the sound of a loud pop somewhere in her living room. She grabbed her wand and went to check what it was. She walked slowly out of her bedroom and tiptoed into the living room. Ginny Weasley was sitting on the couch. 

"Ginny you dunce, you scared me. You could've at least come to find me in my room." Said Hermione.

"I'm sorry if I didn't tell you I was going to be coming back into my own apartment." Ginny replied. "If I have to go into your room every time I come and go, I'm afraid I'll practically live there."

"Oh, you live with me… that's right! I'm sorry Gin, I was so stressed yesterday I got shitfaced at Pansy's place and I came back here to sleep and I was woken up by you apparating and I was kind of confused. I hardly remember anything else happening last night." She rambled. To her surprise, Dean Thomas walked out of her bedroom and into the living room wearing only pj pants.

"At least now we know what you did last night, eh? Or should I say who?" Ginny laughed at the look of surprise on Hermione's face.

"Good morning Dean. Did we, er, you know… do anything last night?" Hermione asked, blushing slightly.

"Three times. Who would've thought… Hermione Granger, a sex kitten." He replied.

Hermione turned even redder at these words, and Ginny excused herself.

"Dean, don't you have work or someplace else to be?" Hermione asked looking desperately at the door.

"Don't worry doll, I'll be out of your hair in a second." He went and got his clothes and kissed her on her lips lightly saying "It was fun. Too bad I have a tournament this weekend. I would've enjoyed your company." With that, he apparated.

Hermione was thinking about all the events that could've led to THAT happening, and the only reasonable excuse was that she probably ran into him on her way back home, and things went on from there. 'Oh god, how embarrassing.' Her life had taken quite a turn after Hogwarts. She had been valedictorian, and everyone thought she would amount to great things in her life, maybe even become the next headmistress at Hogwarts. I guess it was quite a shock when they discovered she wanted to become a journalist.

"Ginny! What are you doing this weekend? I really think we should take some time off from work for a week and catch up." Hermione shouted.

"Hermione, I have plans already, but I'm sure you'd like to come along. I've already told Blaise I would bring a friend along." Ginny shouted back to her.

"Oh, what are you guys doing then, I wouldn't want to be like a goosegog (A/N: Third wheel) or something. It would be quite embarrassing."

"Don't worry about that, He's bringing someone along as well. I hear he's been quite lonely these days."

"Who is it?" Hermione asked, curiosity getting the better of her.

"You'll see."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ginny was packing when there was a loud pop behind her and Blaise appeared out of no where. She almost jumped out of her skin.

"Blaise, you idiot. Stop doing that! You scared the crap out of me."

"That's why I do it. You're so cute when you're scared. You get all flushed and you gasp… It excites me." With this he kissed her on the lips passionately.

He was leading her to the bed when Ginny stopped him because she thought she heard something outside. "It's probably just Hermione babe. Don't worry." He tried to kiss her again, but he was just pushed away.

"Blaise, Hermione is at Pansy's for tonight. If you don't go out there and check what it is, I will." She said, her cheeks flushing with anger.

"Fine, fine. I hate it when you challenge my manliness." With that, he stepped outside of her bedroom and went to the living room. When he got there, he was surprised to see Draco there with a confused look on his face.

"Draco," Blaise whispered, confused, "what are you doing here?"

"I don't know. Where is 'here' exactly?"

"Ginny's place. What happened to you? You look like shit."

"Thanks, I feel that way. I don't really know what happened. I tried apparating to the manor, but I ended up here instead. I think I've been locked out of the manor. Don't ask me how, because I have no fucking clue."

Ginny walked out of the room with her wand drawn. She looked terrified. When she saw Draco standing in the middle of her living room wearing torn up jeans and a dress shirt.

"Draco?" she asked, looking shocked. "You look horrible. What happened?"

"Ask Blaise. I want to try again and see if I end up here again." He replied.

"What if you don't make it back here?" Asked Blaise, concerned.

"Well, I'll just apparate back now that I know where 'here' is. Don't worry about me." Said Draco. With a loud pop, he was gone. About 5 seconds later, there were two pops as Hermione appeared in the kitchen and Draco appeared back in the living room.

Hermione saw Draco standing in her living room, torn up clothes and all and all but yelled "What the bloody hell Malfoy? Why are you in my living room you prick?"

Blaise and Ginny figured it was time to step in before things got ugly.

Ginny said "Hermione, why don't we go to my room so you can help me pack my bags and I'll try to explain what I know." She grabbed her friend by the shoulder and steered her towards her room.

"It damn well better be a good explanation." The door closed and Blaise and Draco were left alone.

"I have a feeling this is going to be a long night." Blaise sighed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: Hope you liked it. Sorry it took so long to post, I've been really busy with school and all. Let me know what you think. :D


End file.
